


Poems and Love

by pinkheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Levi has a surprise for Eren, M/M, Short & Sweet, cute bbies in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: Eren and Levi wrote poems for each other.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Poems and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Margri3t](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margri3t/gifts).



> This is a secret santa gift for [Margri3t](http://www.margri3t.tumblr.com) !! I wish you a Happy New Year!! ^^/

Christmas was over, but New Year’s Eve was two days ahead. Eren and Levi weren’t the only one who thought that the days between Christmas and New Year’s Eve felt astronomically strange.

However, they are probably the only ones to come up with such an idea to pass the ominous time without boredom. They agreed on writing each other short and silly poems that described their partner, presenting them to each other. Whether written with full of love, honesty, silliness, senseless stuff, it didn't matter. The couple wanted to do something new; something different.

So, cuddled up under a blanket, the fire blazing in the hearth in front of them, Eren started with his first lyrical creation. Both of them had their several poems written on snippets.

_A tea lover and too clean_

_I don't know how I endure life_

_with someone so mean_

"I'm not mean just because you don't like cleaning up your mess." Levi commented promptly. It was true that Eren always needed to get urged by Levi's snappy remarks to actually get some cleaning done. But Eren wouldn't protest because the reward was to get clingy with Levi as much as Eren wanted for one hour. Eren loved being close to Levi.

"I love my poem." Eren said, folding the slip of paper and putting it aside.

Levi snorted. "Mine is better. Listen closely."

_Hair like a bear_

_skin like honey_

_patience easy to tear_

_rarely you would see him lovely_

"Hey! I'm always lovely! I'm always showering you with love!" Eren pouted, crossed his arms, turned his head away, but didn't last long because the next second he hugged Levi tightly. "I understand. You're asking for more attention."

"Definitely not. You're fine the way you are. Admit it though," Levi patted the top of Eren's head, "my rhyme scheme is on point."

Eren burst out laughing. "Mine is good too. Here's my next poem." Eren cleared his throat dramatically as he flipped another sheet of paper open.

_When the night is as black as raven_

_you wouldn't see him sleeping;_

_because thinking_

_about his significant other would keep him in heaven_

Levi squinted his eyes. Eren looked at him, grinning. "What?" he questioned.

"Raven and heaven barely rhyme. But whatever. I'll let that pass. Because I pity you."

"What I compose is _art_!" Eren insisted briskly. He started laughing again. This game surely was fun.

They did four more rounds, exchanging pieces of wannabe poems. It didn't matter how awkward or rusty their written texts sounded like. They knew that the other was appreciating them, even if they were joking around non-stop.

Little did Eren know that Levi had prepared something special for their last round.

"This is my last poem." Eren said with a never-ending smile on his face.

_You wouldn't often say 'I love you'_

_Loving in silence_

_But it will never change my mind_

_of keeping you_

Levi stared at his boyfriend, mutely, for a few seconds. He almost got a goosebump, and with what he had prepared with his last poem, Levi couldn't do else than calm down by watching Eren's pretty face. "That was kinda sweet."

Eren winked. "I know. But thank you so much, my love." He planted a big smooch on Levi's face.

Enough for Levi to go back to his usual composure. He had to be calm. He didn't want to mess this up.

Levi cleared his throat. "Now it's my last poem." Eren nodded, closing his eyes, leaning on Levi's shoulder, smile never leaving his face.

_We shared glee_

_and dozen of kisses_

_so all I want to ask you is this:_

_Will you marry me?_

Eren tore his eyes open in surprise, shooting up to a sitting position.

There Levi was. With an opened little box in his hand, the ring glistening preciously. A hint of a smile was grazing Levi's lips

Eren and Levi had been a couple for 5 years now, their love had always come from the bottom of the heart. They had already promised each other to always stay together and live the future as a couple. It was only matter of time until one of them would propose.

Eren looked Levi in the eyes, teary-eyed, heart bumping loudly. "You took me by surprise, idiot."

"Exactly what I was aiming for, idiot." Levi's words were dipped in confidence.

Eren clapped his hands onto his burning red cheeks once. "Yes. Yes, I want to marry you. Oh my god." Eren's fingers were shaking, he could barely contain his tears and emotions when Levi slipped the ring onto Eren's ring finger.

The other hand on his cheek, Eren regarded the jewellery, blinking frantically to have a clear sight. He unconsciously made a puppy face because of all the happiness raining over him.

"You know," Levi began after a while, "the time between Christmas and New Year's Eve is so weird. Who knows. Maybe my proposal is the same." Of course it was just a tease of him, but Levi was eager to see a reaction.

"Oh hell nah!" Eren said, not stuttering at all. "I don't care what time we have right now. This proposal is the realest thing that has happened to us. Got it?"

Levi was watching his newly fiancé, amused.

"Got it?" Eren stressed earnestly.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." Levi let out a little snicker.

Eren gave him a long kiss, not wanting to let go of his lover ever again. He sighed as he held Levi in his arms, ready to be overwhelmed by his emotions. "This year couldn't end better. We're gonna get married." Eren squealed like a girl, hiding his face in Levi's sweater.

Levi ran his fingers through Eren's hair, his love for him growing with every second. "Love you too, Eren."

They fell asleep, soundly, their fingers intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed!
> 
> my tumblr: [pinkheichou](http://www.pinkheichou.tumblr.com)


End file.
